


Team Building

by Batfink



Series: Team Building [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Fun, Gen, Play Fighting, Team as Family, Teambuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony shoots Bucky and it all goes down hill from there.</p><p>Just for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Building

Bucky yelped as something hard smacked against his neck. He turned to see Tony standing on the other side of the room, a red and gold plastic gun held loosely in his hands. "What the hell, Stark." He growled.

Tony laughed. "Heads up, Barnes."

At that moment the balcony door swung open and Clint darted inside. Popping off a shot from his orange plastic bow that caught Tony with a foam dart.

Tony raised his gun.

"Hey!" Steve yelled. "No shooting unarmed people."

Tony and Clint sighed and lowered their weapons at which point Steve pulled a tiny pistol from each pocket and plugged them both in the chest before cackling madly and running off towards the kitchen.

Clint pulled a foam dart from his pocket, reloaded his bow and took off after him, Tony not far behind, twisting to fire again at Bucky as he passed.

"Hey, I'm still unarmed!" Bucky yelled, dodging the dart.

"Under the sofa." Tony called back sliding into the kitchen just as Steve darted out the other door.

Bucky leaned forwards and scabbled about under the sofa until his fingers closed on hard plastic. He grinned seizing up the toy gun just as Clint appeared back in the room. He popped off two rounds hitting Clint in the arm both times.

"Oh it's on." Clint warned.

Thor appeared in the balcony doorway as Clint was pushing a dart into his bow. He threw Mjolnir at Clint who yelped and hit the deck. Thor's hammer bonked off the wall behind him and bounced harmlessly to the floor.

Clint sat up and grabbed the hammer. "Foam?" He exclaimed. "Wow, good likeness." He tossed the hammer back to a chuckling Thor. "Go try that on Tony." Clint grinned pointing in the direction he had last seen Tony running.

Steve popped Bucky in the ass as he darted down the corridor and caught one in the arm from Natasha as she stepped out of the elevator with a crossbow, closely followed by Bruce who was holding a pistol in each hand.

Tony, with a very impressive commando roll caught Bruce in the back before he was done loading.

Bucky launched himself over the back of the sofa and caught Thor in the chest as he bounced his hammer off Steve's head. Somehow despite being a toy, the foam hammer always returned to his hand after being thrown, just like the real one.

A foam dart struck Natasha on the ear and she spun to see who had shot her, letting lose a dart in Steve's direction as she did so. Clint she thought, looking around but not seeing him. Another dart whizzed past her head and she spun again, finally noticing Clint sitting on top of the cabinets in Tony's bar.

She chuckled, popped him on the nose with a shot from the pistol she had tucked in her waistband as he was reloading and darted off out of range, firing a shot at Thor as she went.

Bruce sneaked down the corridor and crouched low, peeking around the corner he levelled his pistol and fired, catching Tony in the leg. He spun his head back just as Tony yelped and caught Bucky in the stomach with a shot from his other pistol as he tried to sneak up on him.

Bucky laughed and popped him in the head as he pretended to collapse to the floor, rolling around in fake agony. Bruce laughed and failed to point out Natasha who had come to finish Bucky off with a headshot of her own.

About an hour later Bucky found Tony flopped on the sofa casually firing off shots at anyone who got within range. He dropped down onto the sofa beside him. "This is fun." He grinned popping a dart off in the direction of Clint who had come down from his perch in search of darts.

Tony grinned. "We do this every Sunday afternoon. Fury suggested we try team building exercises. Clint said he would rather be shot in the face. So the following day, I bought this baby." He patted his toy gun.

"And you shot him in the face, didn't you?" Bucky laughed dodging a shot from Steve.

"I did indeed." Tony laughed shooting Natasha in the back. "The following day he had that hideous orange bow and it went rapidly downhill from there. Bruce was the one who suggested making it a Sunday afternoons only thing."

"Right, because shooting him when he's not expecting it could be a bad idea." Bucky nodded firing back at Steve.

"Exactly." Tony nodded as Bruce flopped down into an armchair beside them.

"I think Clint has all the ammo." He chuckled sliding down in the chair as a dart whizzed over where his head had just been.

"Okay." Steve called. "Time." He pocketed his pistols and headed for the kitchen. "I'll get dinner started."

"I'll help." Thor added following behind him as Clint and Natasha joined the others flopping down on the other sofa.


End file.
